


Sinon.exe is not responding

by DespairStories



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Crotch Rope, Digital Art, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Kidnapping, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Suspension, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairStories/pseuds/DespairStories
Summary: One of virtual reality's many promises is the freedom to go beyond physical limitations.  For Asada Shino, the FullDive system gives life and power to Sinon, her other half.  But there are dangerous people in the real world with the means and connections to turn virtual reality's limitless potential into Sinon's personal bondage hell.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Sinon.exe is not responding

**Author's Note:**

> A shortfic thrown together to accompany an old [commission](https://imgur.com/a/XgTf55S) I had done some years ago.
> 
> This story is a work of fiction, and should not be construed as anything but. Any and all real life scenes must be safe, sane, and consensual. Fictional depictions of BDSM are *not* good guides for how to play in your own life!

Asada Shino was, by all appearances, a fairly shy and unremarkable girl. She had been that way for as long as anybody could remember; she was a solid student at school, if quiet and somewhat reserved. Her home was plain, inside and out, and her hobbies seemed to be fairly typical for her age. She had never even adjusted her school uniform to show a little more leg or midriff, as some of her classmates had done.

Of course, that straightforward existence was something of a facade. It was not _entirely_ fake– she was genuinely a fairly collected and “ordinary” person in her daily life, with hopes and desires largely indistinguishable from those of her peers. Finishing her final year of high school, she was now applying for universities and studying for the same exams that haunted the dreams of many.

But Asada Shino was half of a whole. The other half was Sinon– an ace VR gamer renowned for her battlefield prowess, quick reflexes, and stupendous accuracy. Whatever the game, whatever the setting, she had a reputation for being a crack shot and cool under pressure. If she had been a free agent or solo player, she would have been constantly inundated with party requests and social invitations.

Not that she wasn’t, anyway. Sinon had long since disabled many external text messages, and had learned the hard way to keep her online presence carefully detached from her real-world one. It was a lesson that she had learned the hard way just two years ago, and at the hands of one of her most trusted friends.

There were still a handful of people who knew her both on- and off-line. But these were her close friends and companions from many a campaign– indeed, they were like a second family to her. Kirito, Asuna, Lisbeth, Leafa, Klein, Silica– while their handles were often still the first things that came to mind, she had met with them all often enough to have finally become comfortable with their names as well.

Outside of that core group, though, Sinon and Shino both did their best to keep their ties hidden. The net was a large place, and there were always those with dark intentions for a pretty face and shapely body.

Of these, there were a smaller number who would never be satisfied just with the virtual world.

And of these, there were a few who were intelligent, determined, and connected enough to make their fantasies a reality.

* * *

Shino did the best she could. She took the standard precautions, keeping a minimal social media presence, and avoiding discussing any gaming-related topics outside of the virtual world and her meetups with friends. Her subscriptions and purchases were handled through secure sites, and she used scrambled e-mails and random passwords wherever she could.

But for all her efforts, Shino was not a security engineer. She was well-informed as could be expected, but there was only so much that she could do. When hacks were announced, she changed her passwords and watched her bank account. She updated her computer, and was careful about links and files she found online.

What looked like isolated, random hacks to her were anything but. If she had been paranoid, Shino might have noticed that there had been a few more security breaches than usual over the past several months. If she had really paid attention, she might have noticed that there was a common thread to the incidents: a single e-mail address she used solely to handle her VR expenses.

And if she had been sat down and asked to really think about it all, she might have remembered that she had once purchased a VR headset long, long ago with that same address, and had it shipped to her home. The same, plain, ordinary apartment that she had lived in for much of her life.

It was not her fault that the vendor’s IT staff had been sloppy. That they had not better-protected their old order histories, or been particularly alarmed when some relatively ancient database tables had been exfiltrated by a targeted attack. A few several hundred old customers, many of whom were not even active anymore, had been the only ones affected. The staff had sent a routine e-mail, patched the flaw, and gone about their day.

It was not Shino’s fault that she had dutifully read the notification, changed the long-forgotten password, and then continued to go about her day.

She should, perhaps, have been somewhat more careful when the package arrived on her doorstep. Shino had not been expecting any mail that day, nor had she recently spoken to the distant relative whose name was printed on the return label. The short note inside, apologizing for the late 18th-birthday present and wishing her well on her exams did not pique any alarm.

Instead, Shino gave a broad smile when she cleared the packaging away and saw a sleek box inside. The decal on the front pictured an expensive, recently-released new VR headset that she had been eying for some time. The device had been sufficiently expensive, and her old FullDive visor reliable enough, that she had written off the need to upgrade for the time being.

 _If one is gonna just fall into my lap, though…_ She opened the box inside with a childish glee, a rare and open grin stealing over her face. The marketing around this headset had done its job well; Shino could practically recite the improved specifications and features from memory. _Faster reactions, better haptic feedback, even some real-world vitals monitoring and extra kit for long sessions._ She rummaged about in the mess of accessories and cables beneath the headset itself. _Here we go. That’s honestly pretty crazy._

What she held in her hands were a set of what looked to be cloth patches, attached to a series of thin tubes that led to a boxy-looking device that contributed most of the package’s overall weight. From the promotional materials, Shino knew that the patches had microneedles that could keep her hydrated and reasonably “fed” for many hours on end– and even, to a limited extent, siphon off any…“waste” materials.

She made a face. The latter thought was uncomfortable to her, but any gamer who had played for long enough knew how disruptive a badly-timed bathroom break could be. _I’ll...give it a shot, I guess._ She glanced at the low-tech, paper calendar pinned to one wall. _I haven’t gone anything else to do today, and I can study more over the weekend...so...why not?_

There was a faint voice in her head that protested the decision, whispering of responsibility and future regrets. But it was hardly enough to seriously contest her excitement and anticipation, and Shino brushed it aside as she got ready for a long Dive. She stripped countless plastic bags and covers away from her new gear, wrangled a snarl of cables into waiting ports, and even spent a few minutes pairing her phone to the headset. A few newer FullDive headsets had added the feature, the better to keep an eye on real-world obligations or messages.

At last, the only things left to do were to apply the patches against her skin. The microneedles were as imperceptible and painless as they had been promised– another example of how enough money could poach some of the latest medical advances into something decidedly more mundane. She felt a strange, but not unpleasant rush of coolness through her body, and the faintest hints of thirst quickly vanished.

Shino blinked. The lights in her room seemed a bit brighter, the colors more vibrant, the faint draft from the unit’s HVAC just a bit more insistent against her skin. Things felt sharper, more real. She dismissed it all as a product of her excitement, and pulled on the new visor with a sigh of satisfaction. The new rubber-and-foam cushioning molded perfectly to her head, and aside from the vaguely offputting smell of new plastic and Styrofoam, it was by far and away the nicest kit she had ever worn.

Shino reached for the power switch on the right side, and flipped it on. She made her way to her bed as the initial boot screen and prompts came to life on the inside of her visor, for now still layered over the real world around her. By the time she laid down, the initial startup was complete, and a familiar feeling of numbness began to creep into her body.

Then, there was a flash of light, a rush of sensation that flowed directly into her brain, and Shino closed her eyes, fading away into a deep trance.

* * *

Sinon opened her eyes. She blinked. As usual, there was a brief period of disorientation following the start of her dive, and she patiently waited for her surroundings to settle. When her vision cleared, she found herself in a small, black room, unadorned save for an orange grid superimposed over the floor and a few accent lines that traced the walls. The space was evenly lit, though there were now light sources to be seen.

Sinon frowned. Something was nagging at at the back of her mind, and after a few seconds she was able to drag it into the light. _That’s weird. Usually, setup is done in AR. I didn’t even think about it before, but...I’m already in the dive._ She walked towards one of the walls, looking around for any sign of a login or setup display. The FullDive experience itself seemed to be working flawlessly; her body moved the moment she willed it to, and the chill air about her felt as real as any spring morning. Even the sound of heels tapping against the floor were perfect–

 _–wait, what?_ Sinon looked down for a second, and she froze with shock and surprise. She had been walking in high heels, something she never wore on- or offline. What’s more, she was wearing a familiar set of green leggings, black shorts…

Her eyes traveled upwards, following the reflection that had appeared in the smooth, glossy surface of one of the room’s walls. Sinon stumbled backwards, her eyes widening. The person she was looking at was… _herself._ Her avatar from Gun Gale Online, replicated detail for detail save for the unusual high heels. That shock dispelled the rest of the initial Dive-fog from her mind, and she felt for the first time the precarious way that the impractical shoes altered her balance.

 _That...that shouldn’t be possible._ Sinon was quite certain that she had not signed into GGO, or entered any of her account details before she had entered the dive. _And I sure didn’t do anything of the sort after diving in, either._. Yet she was wearing her own custom outfit, and her hair and eyes had changed to match her old preferences too.

Something was wrong. She blinked again, mentally reaching for the system settings. It was a hard-to-describe imaginary motion, but it came to her as easily as moving a hand or walking. The prompt that appeared looked the same as it did in any World Seed VRMMO, with minimal black-and-white icons and a holographic, 2D-presence.

A cold tingle of fear raced down her spine. For all its familiarity, the menu that was floating next to her had some noticeable, and deeply alarming differences from what she was used to.

The first two tabs were the same as ever: Equipment and Items, opened by default. A callout linked them both to the standard top-level icons that accessed her profile, contacts, chat, and system options.

But beneath them was a new entry: Bindings, paired with a stylized handcuffs icpn. Her gaze tunneled in on the intruder, and a nervous sweat broke out over her skin. It felt as though she could trace individual beads of sweat as they began to trickle towards the floor.

She tore her eyes away from the unopened dialogue, towards the settings– and then she recoiled, nearly losing her balance and falling backwards.

The other menus weren’t just dim. They were _grayed out._ Transparent, blocky crosses were superimposed over the other options, and try as she might, neither tapping at them or mentally trying to scroll the interface had any effect.

 _I...I can’t access the settings? I can’t log out? Is this some kind of glitch?_ She racked her memory, but there had been no rumors or complaints that she could recall about the new headset. Certainly nothing this bad, which in the wake of the infamous SAO Incident would have been enough to trigger an immediate recall. _What’s going on?_ She tried to reach up, only to stop when she realized that there was no power switch by her temple.

Her breathing was now heavy and labored. Something was constricting her chest, pouring ice into her veins– the sense that something was terribly and horribly wrong. Numbly, she made a gesture with her hands, an unusual series of motions that should have terminated her dive. It was a safety feature that had been added specifically for this reason– a series of movements translated into an unambiguous neural signal that should have triggered a force quit.

Nothing happened. The gutted menu continued to hang in the air, and the room around her was as motionless as it had been when she arrived. All she could hear was the sound of her own frightened breathing, painfully loud amidst the silence.

It was almost a relief to see a shadowy figure materialize in the room, standing on the opposite side of her. Sinon tensed, feeling the pre-combat rush of adrenaline that was her constant companion in virtual reality. Whoever or whatever this was, she knew it had to be related to her current predicament.

 _And I want answers._ She waited for the form to resolve, to load detail– in other words, to show her an enemy to fight against. As the seconds ticked by, marked by the clock on her HUD, the entity remained infuriatingly inert. It was completely pitch black, and was clearly a humanoid silhouette– but apart from that, there was absolutely nothing else. It wasn’t even moving, apparently content to stand at ease against the far wall.

“Screw this! Screw you!” Sinon’s voice cut through the quiet, loaded with frustration and a tinge of fear. “Who or what the hell are you, and what are you doing?” She ran at the “person” as best she could manage, cursing inwardly at her heels-constrained gait.

There was no sign of fear or concern at her headlong charge. Sinon was certainly in her old GGO attire, but with no weapons at hand or in her inventory, all she had were her words and fists. The former were powerless in this strange space, and the latter needed proximity to hurt. And so the enigmatic figure waited until Sinon was just two paces away, and then snapped its fingers.

“–ghhhk!” An awkward cry burst out of Sinon’s mouth as the breath was driven from her lungs. For all intents and purposes, it felt as though she had run straight into a chest-high wall, bringing an abrupt and painful end to her attack. Under normal circumstances, she would have probably bounced backwards and landed flat on her back. Despite the pain, she was already preparing herself to roll away to avoid being laid prone–

–or at least, she would have, if her body had been able to move. Instead, Sinon found herself hanging in the air, as if she were a paused track runner from a newsreel. One leg was still extended ahead of the other, her torso still twisted in preparation for a powerful right hook. It was nothing like the paralysis effects that were a MMO staple; she was not just immobile, she was being held frozen in place.

“...what...the…?!” That description was clearly not quite right either; she was still able to breathe and wheeze, but beyond that she was completely helpless. Her vision was locked straight ahead, and when the shadow finally moved to approach her, she was unable to follow its movements as it circled about her.

“What is this? What are you doing?” Having recovered herself, Sinon let loose her rage and fear in a torrent of curses and demands. It was a stark contrast to the normally mild-mannered Shino, driven and fueled by the ever-mounting sense of danger and alarm that filled her thoughts.

The blank figure stopped in front of her, having apparently completed its examination. Sinon’s skin crawled, responding to a sense of violation. Despite its lack of expression or features, she knew that it had been appraising her caught body from head to toe– and with a clear and unmistakable intent. For the moment, she settled for glaring at it, having temporarily exhausted her air during the last few seconds of shouting.

“You reacted just as I’d hoped.” The voice was garbled and distorted, sounding vaguely feminine but otherwise yielding little else. She might have had difficulty even placing that, had it not been for the briefest hint of a bust Sinon had glimpsed when the shadow had crossed back in front of her. “I’m so glad. It would’ve been a pain to have gone to all this effort, and then been disappointed.”

“What do you mean, you freak…” Sinon’s words stumbled to a halt. “...!” She tried again and again, but her voice was suddenly gone. Air was moving through her lungs, throat, and mouth, but she was unable to make a single sound. It was then that she noticed, with considerable horror, that there was a menu floating by the shadow’s side. The reversed text took a moment to read, but the “mute” button was short and clear enough that she instantly knew what had happened.

An eerie giggle answered her look of terror. “You’re so noisy. Are you like this only when you’re online, _Siiiiiiiiinon?_ ” The playful tone was even more unsettling when filtered through whatever software her attacker was using; if she could have, Sinon would have shuddered. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you lots and lots to be loud about later! But I want it to be to my liking!”

As the shadow spoke, it leaned forward and touched a taunting, teasing finger to Sinon’s lips. As quick as a flash, Sinon tried to bite at the unwanted touch. Her teeth closed on empty space, and she flinched at the hard impact when her jaw closed with an audible cracking sound. A few tears escaped the corners of her eyes, and she blinked rapidly to clear away the stars from her sight.

This was nothing like combat. Her assailant was frightening in a way she had never encountered before. It was not the lack of detail, the strange voice, the stealthy approach, or even its powers over her. It was the clear sense of intent and suffocating entrapment that it brought that now caused Sinon’s heart to race in her chest, sounding a drumbeat of alarm in her ears.

A flurry of system sounds erupted from the shadow’s menu. Sinon tried to focus, to see what was happening, but the figure moved far too quickly. Before she knew it, Sinon found herself beginning to float backwards towards the center of the room, still hopelessly mute and immobile. When she came to a halt, she was standing at attention, with her arms and legs pinned straight in a line and her back ramrod-straight.

“...!” She could not even shake her head, and the most she was able to manage was a faint rush of air. While she struggled, the shadow walked towards her new position, bringing up an explosion of new prompts and menus that lit the room with a soft white glow.

“Classic is cool, but I think you’re long overdue for a makeover.” The shadow giggled, and Sinon decided instinctively that it was being controlled by a girl. “Let’s try on some new outfits, shall we?” So saying, she swiped at one of the holographic panels in front of her.

Sinon’s eyes flew wide open. In an instant, her GGO outfit was gone, replaced by a classic sailor schoolgirl uniform. She had not felt herself being undressed, or any touch at all– her clothes had simply been changed around her. The next few minutes were a blur of color and a steadily-increasing chill. The outfits that flashed on and off her body were varied: schoolgirl outfits, gym clothes, maid uniforms, even the kinds of cheerleading outfits that she had only seen in movies about the world overseas.

But despite the variety in theme, color, and material, it was transparently clear that the wardrobes were getting skimpier and skimpier. Sinon’s rage was rapidly being displaced by embarrassment as the amount of skin showing soared, allowing more and more of the room’s chilly air to raise goosebumps on her skin. While it was hard to make out beneath the constantly-changing tops, Sinon could also see to her horror that her nipples were beginning to perk up, becoming ever-more visible with each change.

“...” She tried to moan as best she could when a camera feed of her blinked to life in front of her. The color scheme was largely familiar: an earthy green, with white and black accents. The clothes themselves, however, looked like something out of one of the racy ads she had occasionally seen on the internet.

Her modest breasts bulged beneath a tiny olive crop top, which barely extended past her nipples. The thin and tight fabric ensured that every curve and bump may as well have been exposed to the open air, while still providing enough support to exaggerate the lower half of her breasts that hung free. Her shorts and leggings had been similarly replaced; now, she was clad in a taut black microskirt that looked all the shorter next to the plain white thigh-highs that clung to her legs. The black heels she had been forced into were now even taller, and she could feel her thighs protesting the severe extension of her stance.

If that weren’t bad enough, Sinon could only stare in misery as the invisible camera tracked downwards. Her face was on fire with a powerful, helpless blush when she saw that her bra had not been the only piece of underwear to vanish. Her clean-shaven crotch was on full display, her lower lips completely unprotected by her new attire. If anything, the clinging black fabric only drew _more_ attention to that vulnerable patch of pale, exposed skin.

She snapped her attention back to her tormentor, exhaling furiously as she struggled with every ounce of her strength. Apart from her chest and eyes, nothing moved at all. Sinon had been turned into a dress-up doll, an object to be toyed with on a whim.

“Aww, are you mad? But we’ve only just started!” The silhouette cocked her head to one side. “It’s time for accessories! It’s so much easier to play when we’re all online like this…” A tone of menace had begun to creep into her voice, making the new series of menus that appeared all the more ominous.

“...mmppppgh!” Sinon garbled out a muffled cry of shock and humiliation, having been unmuted just in time to have her voice stifled by something far more intrusive. Her jaw was suddenly stretched uncomfortably wide by something hard and spherical; in the camera feed, she could see that a black ballgag had abruptly materialized in her mouth, cinched tightly about her head.

Her eyes widened when she saw the rest of the image. Ropes were suddenly criss-crossing her body in an elaborate harness, accenting her beasts and bare midriff. Long strips of silvery tape were wrapped about her fingers, trapping her hands into useless, blunt spears. To one side, she could see the shadow making a few adjustments to a menu– the next moment, Sinon was floating in the air.

Everything seemed to happen impossibly fast. Her elbows were now pinned behind her by cruel loops of rope. A heavy set of cords wove into her chest harness and suspended her from the ceiling. More bindings lashed about her ankles, pulling her legs apart and causing the pitiful excuse of a skirt to ride up above her waist.

Sinon shrieked. Twin bursts of fire seemed to erupt at the tips of her breasts, where a set of ferocious nipple clamps now dangled from beneath her crop top. The pain and humiliation was overwhelming, but was soon dwarfed by an even crueler twist.

“Gggggghhkhk! Nnnnggh, nnnggggggggghhhhh!” Her already-incomprehensible cries rapidly disintegrated into uncontrollable sobs, punctuated by the wet sound of spit bubbles bursting. The source of Sinon’s distress was plain to see: two thick, purple vibrators had appeared to fill both of her lower holes, leaving her plugged from both ends. While their girth would likely have kept the intruders secure, a crotch rope ensured that they would not slip an inch. And to ensure that she was as stuffed as possible…

The shadow giggled, her “gaze” following the immense spherical weight that swung like an obscene pendulum between Sinon’s legs. The heavy object was secured to one end of the crotch rope, forcing the rope to cut ever deeper into Sinon’s helpless body and forcing the dildos even deeper. The more the girl struggled and shifted, the more the weight moved beneath her, causing the plugs to shift and burrow.

It was like nothing Sinon– or Shino– had ever experienced before. She had seen some of these things before; it was hard to avoid seeing _any_ fetish gear if you were online for long enough. But she had never seen any in person, or touched anything even in passing. She absolutely had never had these things inside of her. Even with her limited experience, the setup seemed extreme.

And that was just how it looked. How it _felt_ was indescribable. Sinon writhed as unfamiliar sensations crashed over her. Every movement of her torso caused the clamps attached to her nipples to jerk and bounce, reigniting the fiery pain in her chest. If her hips or waist so much as twitched, the twin dildos inside her seemed to almost come alive as her body and the hanging weight shifted around them. Through it all, the tight ropes around her cut into her skin and held her helpless– and unquestionably on display.

All she could do was splutter and moan around her gag. At this point, she was unable to even bring up her system menu, much less move to activate any of the emergency overrides. Even if her fingers had been free, her mind was far too frazzled to actually execute the gesture. Sinon’s vision swam and lurched. Her skin tingled all over, feeling oddly flushed and hot despite the room’s chill.

It was hard for her to focus on the shadow. Sinon tried her best, blinking, squirming, biting down on the gag. The anger and frustration she had felt remained, but it was pushed to the back of her mind as she fearfully pleaded with her captor.

“Plllgh, plllgh sghhhp…!” She could hardly believe that the inarticulate, slobbering words had come from _her_ mouth, but the ballgag forestalled anything better. To make matters worse, thin ropes of drool were beginning to leak out from around the edges of the ball, slowly trickling down her chin in strands of sticky, shining spittle. She shook her head from side to side in an attempt to clear the humiliating mess, and instantly regretted the sudden movements.

The shadow laughed, her voice even clearer now. Her physical appearance remained indistinct, but Sinon was beyond caring _who_ her assailant was. All that she wanted was to be released, to escape this waking nightmare that had suddenly consumed her. Her plea had clearly been understood, but from the shadow’s reaction, it was little more than an amusement. The point was made abundantly clear when, with a wave of a hand, the figure brought the two vibrators inside Sinon to life.

The powerful vibrations were loud enough to be audible throughout the room, though they were almost immediately drowned out by Sinon’s wailing. The volume of her muffled, choked screams only mounted for several minutes, accompanied by short shrieks whenever the girl’s body bucked or thrashed involuntarily, and was rewarded by another surge of sensation. Eventually, Sinon was forced to taper off for lack of breath, though her limp body continued to tremble and twitch fitfully.

Despite the ongoing stimulation, Sinon remained in an exhausted stupor for some time. Against her will, the girl could feel something starting to build inside of her, pressing against the wavering walls of her consciousness. For the time being, though, she was just barely able to keep that arousal in check, leaving her deep exhaustion and despair to rule her thoughts.

That uneasy equilibrium was shattered in an instant. Like a puppet jerked upright by a sudden tug of its strings, Sinon stiffened and arched her back, a strangled scream escaping from about the gag. The vibrators inside her were _growing_ , their expanding girth placing a relentless pressure against her inner walls. The intense stimulation threatened to break through her self-control altogether; despite her best efforts, Sinon felt her mind going blank and fuzzy.

After what felt like hours of torment, the intruders finally settled to a low buzz. While it was nothing compared to her earlier torment, the constant vibration kept Sinon on edge. It was an inescapable reminder that she had no real control in her situation; despite her moment of respite, Sinon’s tears only came faster and faster, dropping to the floor with a soft series of quiet splashes.

“Aww, are you already broken?” The shadow was now next to her, cooing mockingly into Sinon’s ear. The repulsive, invasive feeling of the stranger’s breath against her skin prompted a new wave of shuddering spasms, once again kicking off a cycle of now-painfully arousing stimulation. “But we have so, so much more! See, look!”

Dully, with little will to fight, Sinon did as ordered. For the time being, she had no defiance left in her, and so she looked at the new menu that had been rotated to face her– and gaped.

“...nghh...nggh wghh…” Disbelief and misery filled Sinon’s trembling voice. _No. N-no, that’s impossible. There’s more? This is only...it’s only…?!_

“Yes, we’re only about...hm. _Halfway_ to maximum?” The shadow laughed openly, clearly reveling in her captive’s distress and despair. “You’re new to all of this, I’m sure. I don’t want to keep you off balance, you know? Let me just…”

“Nghh, nggh, plllggh...ngghhkkk–!” Sinon’s futile pleas were choked off in a spray of drool. The gag in her mouth expanded, just as the vibrators had. Her jaw was forced even wider open, and her lips were drawn further back over the black rubber. The clamps at her nipples sprouted heavy weights that triggered new attempts to scream, but the enlarged ballgag was more than capable of preventing anything louder than a low moan.

She had never felt so _full_ before. It felt as though she was being split wide open from head to toe; there was little doubt that these toys were more than Shino would have been able to handle. The same flexibility and freedom that made VR so appealing was now a tool of torture.

After all, what did _Shino’s_ inexperience and virginity matter to _Sinon?_

Psychologically, Sinon was utterly unprepared for the brutal ravishing that the shadow had prepared. The new FullDive headset had clearly been tampered with, but its neural link was working as promised. To the girl wheezing for breath between screams, the whole situation was absolutely _real._ And although the size of the punishing toys stretched what was possible in reality, the other limitations of her body– her breath, her endurance, and her naive susceptibility to arousal– had all been left alone.

“Oh, Siiiiiiiinon!” The singsong voice had a way of breaking through the girl’s increasingly-hazy mind. Blearily, Sinon blinked and tried to focus on her tormentor. It was becoming difficult to muster enough concentration to force her doubled and swaying vision into a coherent image. The shadow was patient, waiting with a clear pose of anticipation as her captive’s eyes tracked towards her. “Good! I think you’re just about at your first time! And so...I want you...to see…!”

“...wgghmmphhh! Ngggh wgggh!” There was a new camera feed hanging in front of her, flanking the shadow from the opposite side. While the first continued to display her disheveled, degrading predicament, the second showed a girl lying atop a bed, with a VR visor perched atop her head. To Sinon’s horror, she was now seeing both halves of herself at once. The Asada Shino lying on the bed was just as helpless as she was, with no mind able to control her.

Sinon’s eyes widened. Two realizations struck her like thunderbolts, simultaneously demanding her full attention.

The first: the image in front of her meant that somebody was physically in her apartment, recording and streaming a video of her vulnerable body.

The second: both the loose-fitting white shirt and the black shorts she wore were damp. Her top was wet with what looked like sweat, draping closely over her heaving chest. Her shorts, though, were wet with…

It felt as though her face were on fire. Sinon’s entire body followed suit, and it felt like she was now blushing with every inch of exposed skin. Her fears were only confirmed when the vibrators roared to life inside of her, and she watched _both_ images of herself buck and squirm. Much to her horror, though, she could also see _Shino’s_ thighs grinding slightly against each other, could see the dark patch over her crotch expanding…

“Good, now you get to watch the show!” Sinon did not even have the time to react before the shadow’s assault began in earnest. Everything got worse in a single instant.

The vibrators inside her grew still larger.

Their powerful movements intensified.

The weights fixed to her nipples grew heavier.

The bindings around her body cinched even tighter.

The ballgag swelled, and began to _grow_ inside of her. Sinon’s renewed cries for mercy and sobs were muffled even further by the long phallus that forced its way down her throat without remorse, large enough to create a visible, humiliating bulge in her neck. She struggled for breath, at once trying to suck in precious air and clear the drool that filled her mouth.

But while the pain in her chest was intense, it seemed as though she no longer _needed_ to breath– only that she felt the urge to do so. The impending feeling of suffocating remained, though, and in its grip the powerful arousal that coursed into her body from all sides became something absolutely unbearable. There was no escaping any of it: not the gag, not the vibrators, not the weights or ropes. Everything moved with her, and punished her cruelly for even daring to do so much as that.

Sinon screamed. Her body was utterly beyond her control, thrashing wildly. Her senses faded and blended, first into a catastrophic maelstrom of flashes and electricity, and then into a white blur that blotted out all awareness. Every muscle went rigid for what felt like forever; then, like a puppet cut free, Sinon collapsed into her bonds.

Sweat– and something she didn’t even dare to guess at– dripped from her body in rivulets. Through the hazy mess of her vision, she could just barely make out a large and growing stain on her bed, spreading out from Shino’s…

She was exhausted. It was all just too much. She just wanted to sleep.

Sinon was scarcely aware that for the moment, the vibrators had stopped. The weight dangling beneath her had been stilled. All so that there was complete silence while the shadow stepped right in front of her, a beaming smile clear in her voice.

“Siiiiinooooon~! That’s level one! Good job! My associate says she’ll have you out of the country in a few hours! I can’t wait to meet you– but that gives us a few hours to play some more!”

“...pllllgh...nghhh...ngghhh mrghhh…” It took everything Sinon had to even force the barely-audible moans out from around the enormous gag. “...llggh meghhh ghh…”

“Oh, nonsense. You can’t give up after just level one! After all,” the shadow paused, bringing up a new window to show, “...we’ve only just begun!”

Sinon could only stare in horror. The prospect of being kidnapped, forced into some kind of perverted captivity– it seemed distant and far away in comparison to the doom that now loomed over her.

[ Sensation Absorber : 10 ]

A white line appeared on the shadow’s “face”. It was a sadistic, twisted smile. She moved her hand in front of Sinon’s helpless face, and slowly pressed a button.

[ Sensation Absorber : 9 ]

Sinon screamed.


End file.
